Fujuju
Fujuju was the former scientist of the Romama platoon, ranked Major Sergeant. After crash landing and waking up in 1940 on Earth, he befriends Eliza Grant before being taken away. He lived as a shut in for years until he was found by the Keroro platoon, then took up tutoring Maggie and Oliver Martin. He is also Botan's husband, they and had twins Oriri and Eliza together. Biography Fujuju was the only son of professor Oriri and his wife, former university student Fijiji. He grew up a rather normal child, if not a bit spoiled by his parents. As he grew up, he Personality Fujuju has a very mild, if not pleasant and eccentric personality. He can be a bit shy, but once he feels comfortable with an invidual, he opens up more to them, allowing himself to become more visibly cheerful. Even with this, when exhausted emotionally or physically, he can be a bit grumpy. This is merely a facet of his "old man" personality. His pyromanic side, however, comes off as completely different. This side is cold and irrational, the exact opposite of Fujuju's usual behavior. It is destructive and uncaring to the damage it inflicts, and Fujuju usually has very hazy memories of these times. Mental Conditions Pyromania Fujuju is a sufferer of pyromania, and this disease takes on different severities over the course of his life. When he has a stable life, the pyromania tends to be less severe. But the more unstable his life is, the worse it becomes. It is at its worst during his years as a scientist and after losing Eliza. Agoraphobia Fujuju also tends to express symtoms of agoraphobia the less stable his life becomes. This is at its worst after he returns to Pekopon and locks himself away from the world for years, but has improved over the years. Appearance Fujuju is a chartreuse adult male Keronian. His eyes are a 'swirly' mix of greens, and are often considered 'strange'. He wears a red helmet, with a wool yellow and red scraf given to him by Eliza. His symbol is the upper case Sigma, 'Σ. ' Family Fujuju was the first child born to a science professor on Old Keron, Oriri (I), and Oriri's assistant, his much younger former student, Fijiji. He lived with his mother and father for the first six years of his life, leading a somewhat pampered but loving and enriching environment. He is taken from Fijiji and Oriri by the government when his talents in the sciences are seen. While he is allowed a few more visits to his parents, thanks to the Sankaku Tribe, this ends as soon as the government eradicates the tribe. After his leaving for Pekopon, Oriri and Fijiji are shown, briefly, to have had another child, a young Keronian girl named Kajiji. It is unknown what exactly becomes of the family from this point onward. After awakening and finding himself in Great Britain, Fujuju eventually becomes a part of the Grant family, marrying Eliza, at first for her own safety, only to fall genuinely in love with her. Although this time is largely not shown, his daughter, Rita Grant, was the result of this. Fujuju effectively becomes a widow after the passing of Eliza. After this, he marries Botan, and it was shown in an early chapter that he would have two children with Botan. These two children have recently been born, and are named Eliza and Oriri. It is hinted at later on that Fujuju has a third child with Botan, as well. Fujuju has unofficially adopted the Martin twins as his own, acting as a fatherlike-figure to Maggie Martin, while being much more of a trusted uncle-type to Oliver Martin. He considers them his own children, and is incredibly protective of them for this reason. Trivia *There are numerous references to the television show Doctor Who and Fujuju's character. Fujuju's Pekoponian design is somewhat-based on Fourth Doctor Tom Baker. In Japan, the television show ''Doctor Who ''is known as ''Doctor Fuu. ''The Doctor's name is Theta Sigma while living on the planet Gallifrey. The entrance to his home is an English Red phone booth covered with newspaper, a play on the Doctor's TARDIS. *His birthday is November 5th, Guy Fawkes day in the UK. *He was baptized as an Anglican at the assistance of Eliza's nanny, so he is a member of the Anglican church. *Chain smoking as shown itself as being one of his vices. *He speaks in an Estuary English accent, because occassionally reverts to his original Keronian accent. He has difficulty with an American accent. *Due to being gentle and soft-spoken, he is often mistaken as gay. *Continuity error: Early-on, Fujuju is seen acting much more Kururu-like than later on. He also makes mention of being around for the Great Fire of London, which was in 1666.